


The streets a little kinder

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Crush, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, Swearing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After returning home from dropping out of Stanford Nina thinks about her feelings for her friend Benny





	The streets a little kinder

Nina sat down on the steps contemplating on life 

She dropped out of Stanford her parents would be devastated she knew she’d have to explain everything that happened to them 

She wasn’t looking forward to the conversation it would definitely not be a pretty one to say the least 

The first thing she had done when she came home from the Midwest was spend time with Abuela Claudia whom always was a second maternal figure to her 

Benny had been around just to catch her as she came back the two old friends were reunited but things were different 

They weren’t kids anymore not the same teenagers whom were acne ridden and all awkward and shit 

They had grown they were adults bodies change people change he had changed into a completely different man physically a more handsome one at that 

She didn’t know how to process her feelings for him they were friends but maybe they could eventually be something more than just friends 

Her dad always told her to be open to new possibilities maybe coming home and catching up with Benny whom she thinks is kind of hot could lead to happiness 

Something she hasn’t had in a while

After all Benny would look at her differently he’d tease her more than he usually would he would get nervous around her all tongue tied and it was the most adorable thing to her seeing him like that

It was good to be back home again she was familiar with Washington heights it felt way familiar more to her than she was out in the Midwest

She felt so out of place there amongst everyone else she attended classes with rich kids she had friends at Stanford whom would bore her with details about trips to their families cabins it was pure torture for her 


End file.
